


【ER】一个小小的奇迹

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Good Omens AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Summary: 好兆头AU
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 4





	【ER】一个小小的奇迹

**Author's Note:**

> 好兆头AU

1832年

整个欧洲，Aziraphale谈论的是整个欧洲，最美味的甜点就是可丽饼，尤其且仅是巴黎的可丽饼，它们是Aziraphale热爱人间的原因之一。

该死的英国，却在海峡另一边！

Aziraphale又到巴黎寻觅可丽饼了，有了之前的无数次经验，他明白：除非你身在法国，否则是永远不会知道什么服装是合适的。善变的巴黎尤为费解，一时间是无套裤汉三色花的田野，瞬间又称为路易十八的后院。于是他选择隐身——当天使的无数好处之一。

巴黎街头很乱——像往常一样，年轻人的尸体挂在城市的尖锥上——像往常一样。路边的双层酒馆里传来了枪声，Aziraphale直冲进去，满足口腹之欲前做一些好的事也无妨。

二楼似乎有什么圣光闪耀，原来是一个青年，站在尸体中间。

“年轻的亡魂啊！”Aziraphale不愿看见年轻却干净的亡者。青年对面是一排枪，他的目光如炙热的白雪，与枪管中的棺木对峙。

“多美的年轻人！”

天使正要上楼，却被白兰地气味的爱与悲伤缠住了脚，“在这废墟上居然有人在做梦！”Aziraphale终于找到了那个苦涩美梦的寄居者，一位青年醉生梦死，混在尸体中有如亡人。还好天使能闻到爱的味道——当天使的无数好处之二。

酒鬼的梦有鲜红色的引子，一片混沌和闪耀的金发。天使不认识酒鬼和楼上的金发青年，但一厢情愿的信仰——天使最熟悉不过。

“醒来吧！”天使把他今日限定的奇迹用在了这里，“快去做你想做的事，趁一切还来得及。”

Aziraphale没有心思再买可丽饼了，他在空气中选了观赏座位，观看那出枪杀一朵花的戏：

“共和国万岁，我也算一个。”

“你们一次杀死两个吧。”

“您允许吗。“

枪声

鲜血

Aziraphale倏地明白了女巫艾格尼丝·纳特又精又准的预言中耐人寻味的那一句：

“1832年6月6日，俄瑞斯忒斯挨饿，皮拉得斯酣醉”

Aziraphale没有再用一个小小的奇迹去拯救两个中弹的灵魂，

一，因为他收到的上诉太多了，每日的限定奇迹数已经用光

二，他不愿分开两个双手紧握的人

三，根据女巫艾格尼丝·纳特又精又准的语言，这两个年轻人应该不会喜欢姓拿破仑的共和国


End file.
